Conventionally, as a technique for providing route guidance to a user, for example, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a route guidance system for searching route information on a facility that is a destination based on user information entered by the user such as road type, transportation unit, walking restrictions of the user, and the like.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 described below discloses a navigation system that presents a route that achieves a target calorie consumption using geodetic information and map information.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-277278
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-109100
The conventional art described in Patent Document 1 above requires, as user information, information on road type such as a flat road, a steep gradient, a stairway, a slope, and a bump, information on transportation means such as a vehicle, a bicycle, and walking, and information on walking constraints such as a physically unimpaired person, a senior citizen, and a wheelchair user. Therefore, when realizing a route guidance system using, for example, a mobile phone, there is a problem in that the capacity of information to be stored in the mobile phone becomes excessive.
In addition, the technique described in Patent Document 1 above does not perform route searching based on exercise conditions such as walking time, calorie consumption, walking speed, and distance. Furthermore, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 above is a technique for searching for a route that avoids a potential obstacle for a user when walking to a destination, such as searching for a route that does not pass through a staircase when the user is a wheelchair user, and does not involve searching for a route that achieves calorie consumption amount specified by a user.
Moreover, route searching according to the conventional art described in Patent Document 2 above is dependent on position and height information from a geodetic meter, and calorie consumption value calculated by the conventional art is greatly affected by the accuracy of the geodetic meter. However, since a geodetic meter is generally only accurate to within several tens of meters, the accuracy of the calculated calorie consumption value is low.
In addition, both the technique described in Patent Document 1 above and the technique described in Patent Document 2 above do not involve presenting a user with calorie consumption per walking speed of the user when the user walks along a specified walking route.
Furthermore, both the technique described in Patent Document 1 above and the technique described in Patent Document 2 above do not involve searching for a walking route based on a specified exercise condition, verifying whether a user is able to perform exercise according to the exercise condition used for searching for the walking route when the user is walking the walking route, and presenting the same to the user.
Moreover, both the technique described in Patent Document 1 above and the technique described in Patent Document 2 above do not involve determining a body condition of the user when a user is walking a walking route and providing guidance regarding exercise to the user based on a judgment result of the body conditions of the user, or changing an exercise condition based on the judgment result of the body condition of the user and re-searching for a walking route based on a changed exercise condition.